Quicksilver  The Story of I
by Niiro Kourui
Summary: This work is mostly Fullmetal Alchemist with the inclusion of my own character  the Quicksilver Alchemist , making it a story based upon her instead of Edward. It starts when they meet, but its ending point is undetermined as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

My fist collided with his face.

Then again, though, maybe that's not a good place to start. I've never been all that good at introductions, but I guess that I should attempt one for your sake.

The name is Amber. I don't know who I am, but that's okay. The life I lead now is better than anything I could have had before, no matter how rich I was - which I know for a fact was very much so. The people around me know me from before, I think, but they won't tell me about it. Either that, or they can't. Truly, though, I really don't mind, whether it's one way or the other.

If you can't tell by my name, I'm a girl. That's for all you girls out there that think this is going to be some sort of Yaoi thing - its not, so you can stop reading now. Actually, if you're looking for romance, you shouldn't read this either. This is real life, not some fantasy you might read in a book.

I'm writing this after it's all happened, but at some point I'm sure I will have caught up with present time. Hopefully there won't be any more odd occurrences in the near future - I'd sure appreciate being to write this all in a few sittings.

A proper hello is needed now though, is it not? Therefore, I greet you formally. /Hello/. Now that that's out of the way, hopefully I can tell you who I am without anymore interruptions.

My hair is blond, reaching to about half-way down by back, and I'm around the age of fifteen. My eyes are two different colors - I think it's called Heterochromia. The right one's sort of a honey-gold shade, the left being a sort of blue. Some people get a bit freaked out by it, accusing me of being something not human. People like that Edward Elric kid.

He's a short-tempered, height deprived person - really likes to push my buttons, that one. When I got assigned to be his partner in the city, I almost broke his arm. His metal arm, mind you.

I haven't told you what we are, though. Alchemists - State Alchemists, at that. Dogs of the Military, we do what the higher-ups command us to do. Nothing more, nothing less, unless we're willing to be punished for insubordination. Colonel Roy Mustang (the Flame Alchemist) and Major Alex Luis Armstrong (the StrongArm Alchemist) are two of our superiors, with Füher Bradley at the very top of the chain of command.

Beyond our job and who we answer to, though, we're nothing alike in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

My first day in the city should have been a pleasure, but rather it ended up being a bit sore. Why? It was the day I ran into Edward - literally. A stuck up little runt, he always kept blabbing about the Philosopher's Stone, Homunculi, and Chimera. No one would ever fall for it, though; they were all just myths and legends. People had died trying to find and create them; there was no reason to keep thinking about it any longer.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he shouted at me, looking up before stumbling backwards. "Envy?" the runt questioned, seemingly shocked before composing himself somewhat and turning to his brother. Although they were "whispering," I could still hear them clear as day. "What's a homunculus doing out during the day, Al? In plain sight?"

The words that came from the other boy sounded far too childish for one wearing a suit of armor that large without issue. "I-I don't think that we should be talking about him when he can see us, brother."

His pretense of knowing me and his overall lack of height annoyed me to no end. "Listen, kid - I don't know who you are. Homunculi aren't real, and I'm most definitely female. Anyways; your brother's a suit of armor. That should be more concerning at the moment," I muttered, before turning around and walking away, my State Alchemist pocket watch swinging freely by my side.

"I'M NOT A KID; SHUT UP. DON'T JUST LEAVE AFTER INSULTING ME," the shorter one ranted, running after me. His hand came into contact with my left shoulder, causing me to turn quickly. My fist connected with his jaw. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" he asked, still screaming even though he had fallen onto his rear.

"That was me punching you - you're pretty annoying, short stuff," I replied simply, looking down towards him. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go to Central Command."

"You don't get to insult me and then just walk away!" Apparently, the runt wasn't ready to leave me alone. Standing, he reached into the pocket of his red cloak and withdrew a pocket watch with a design similar to mine. "See? I have to go to Central too." He appeared a bit perturbed by me, but I paid it no heed.

By that time, though, I couldn't help but taunt him. "Whatever. If you're from Central, what do they call you? The /Short/ Alchemist?"

Edward's features contorted in anger as he glared at me, golden eyebrows drawing so close together that they almost joined as one. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?" he questioned angrily, shouting and tackling me.

"I didn't say any of that," I said with a grin despite my position upon the hard sidewalk, not having made any move to avoid him. That was when I heard it - a different sort of metallic noise, one of a hardened steel, something like . . . "You're wearing automail, aren't you?" I laughed, which seemed to surprise him.

He flailed for a moment, before spluttering a reply. "No, of course no-"

Before he could finish, I clamped a hand over his mouth, cutting him off. "I would prefer it if you'd let me up before replying. Also, yes. You are wearing automail; there's no use lying." With my other hand I tapped against the arm of his that was most obviously metal, hearing a resounding ringing noise. "See?"

His cheeks became flushed as his gaze darted away before he stood and stepped away, not even offering to help me up. He was obviously just another testosterone-loaded midget. "Fine. Yes, I'm wearing automail - that's why I'm called the Fullmetal Alchemist. What do they call you? The . . ." Ed paused for a moment, stumped, before simply making something up. "The Annoying Alchemist?"

At the failing title he had guessed, I couldn't help but let another laugh slip past my lips. "I'm truly sorry; that was just horrible . . . But no, you were nowhere near close. They call me the Quicksilver Alchemist, for reasons I don't know. If you have to go to Central like you said earlier, we may as well go together - we wouldn't want any of those scary Homunculi attacking, now would we?"

He appeared disgusted, before giving me a suspicious glance. "Tell me your name first. Then I'll go with you."

"Since you haven't given me yours, I'd really rather not," I replied with a shrug. "You can learn my name back at Central Command." After saying that, I walked away. Within seconds, I heard three footsteps made by feet of metal and one by a normal leg. A smirk curved my lips as I continued, the brothers trailing close behind my heels. Who knew that it wasn't the last time that I'd see them?


	3. Chapter 3

As I had suspected, his worry was unnecessary, for we arrived at Central without any incident. When we got there, though, an unpleasant surprise awaited the both of us.

"Quicksilver Alchemist! Fullmetal Alchemist! You have returned!" Suddenly we were taken up in a strong bear hug, unable to move. "Take note of this strength - it has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Major Sparkles - I mean, Armstrong - said, releasing us to flex his muscles, his shirt ripping away from his bulked-up form.

"Unnecessary," I said, panting, due to the fact that he had forced all the air from my lungs. Edward seemed to be in a worse condition than I was, leaning over with his hands on his knees. Keeping any form of concern from my eyes, I instead showed something akin to haughtiness - better to be thought a snob than someone who cared.

"You need . . . to stop . . . doing that," the runt said after a moment, still out of breath. His eye was twitching in irritation and a vein pulsed in his forehead, but I could not tell if it was because of I or if it was due to Sparkles' shirtless appearance.

The Major seemed somewhat offended, and I would have apologized for my insubordinate behavior had Colonel Mustang not appeared to save me from it. "Colonel Mustang, sir!" I greeted him with a sharp salute, casting a glance at Fullmetal, who simply shoved his hands into his pockets.

"At ease, Quicksilver," came the expected reply, and I looked up at him. Mustang most certainly was not as tall as the Major, but he still towered far over the other Alchemist I had brought along and about a half-foot over me.

I relaxed my tensed posture, my hands falling to my sides as I replied with a simple "Thank you." My gaze drifted once more to the boy who I had just recently met, realizing that I didn't know what to call him besides Fullmetal.

"I'm glad to see you both, actually. It's better to tell you two this when you're together, and it makes it all the easier since it's obvious you've already met. Fullmetal, Quicksilver - I'm assigning you both to a specific duty. Edward, you'll have to tell her about what we've found out recently. /All of it,/" the Colonel explained, directing the last part of his instructions towards Fullmetal.

Edward . . . so that was his name. Wait. Turning to the midget, I gave him a quizzical stare. "Edward as in the oldest Elric brother?" I couldn't help the note of surprise that entered my tone, but it was only to be expected.

"Yeah; did you think I was some /other/ Fullmetal?" he snorted, looking at me as if I were some sort of idiot.

My eyes narrowed, and I decided to push a few buttons. "No - I just thought you'd be taller, that's all. Thank you for informing me, Colonel," I said with a polite nod to Mustang before turning away from the four of them - Al had stood silently in the background the entire time - and walking down the hall towards the exit.

As I closed the door, fingers as sharp as daggers pierced the wood that was not far behind me, leaving deep gouges in it. A tree near me fell over as a rounded man practically rolled towards the two of us, cutting off any chance of escape I had. I quickly backed up against the door, thinking that I might have a chance to get back inside, but that hope was quickly dashed.

"How rude, to leave without saying hello!" the woman said dramatically. My eyes were drawn to a symbol upon her sternum - an ouroboros tattoo. The man's tongue hung from his mouth as his large jaw hung slack, showing the same image.

I shook my head, not believing my eyes, but didn't say a word. Apparently that was the wrong move, or so I soon discovered. "Still quiet? If it weren't for the fact that she was standing, I'd think she was dead!"

"Can I eat her, Lust? Can I eat her?" the gelatinous blob of a man begged, beady black eyes locked upon me. A shiver of disgust ran up my spine, and I took another involuntary step backward. Another incorrect move on my part.

She smirked, painted lips parting somewhat in a faint sneer. "You can't leave yet - the fun has just begun!" Her fingers extended with incredible speed, all but one narrowly avoiding me. That single spear-like digit was all it took, though. It struck me in the side, sanguine pouring from the fresh injury as I stood there, practically frozen by fear. Drawing each finger back once more, she speared me in both the right and left shoulder, tearing through the skin. "Now you can eat her, Gluttony," the woman - apparently named Lust - said with an expression bordering on disgust, before walking away and leaving me with him.

Gluttony shuffled up to me, taking a deep sniff. Taking my shaking left arm in his hand, he shoved it in his mouth up to the elbow before simply biting through the skin, flesh, and bone. I couldn't hold my pain inside anymore by that point; a scream ripped from me. He did the same with my other arm, and most likely would have continued with my legs had the door to the side of me opposite him not opened with a slam. I faintly heard a sharp snap of fingers, saw blurred, bright orange flames strike the round man. What I saw next should have been impossible, but it occurred anyways. The flames died, and yet he remained standing, perfectly fine. Sticking his finger in his mouth, he gave a childish pout before leaving with a few last words. "But Lust said I could eat her . . ."

Then darkness encroached upon my vision, and time and memory ceased for me.


	4. Chapter 4

The first voice I heard as I returned to consciousness seemed somewhat excited, if in a childish manner . . . Alphonse. "Brother, brother! I think she's waking up!" I squeezed my eyes tighter against the noise, having developed a pounding headache for some odd reason.

"Hey, Quicksilver! Finally." Edward. Why was he there . . ? 'Matter of fact, why was anyone there besides me? My eyes flickered open, and I squinted a moment to adjust to the light and for my sight to focus. Immediately my gaze drifted over my surroundings, stark white - very similar, in fact, to . . . the rooms of the hospital ward.

I shot up, immediately regretting it as pain shot through me. Falling back upon the cot I had been carefully laid upon, I glared at Ed. Of course I assumed it was his fault; it was his job as my partner to protect me, and vice versa. "What happened back there, Ed?" I asked - or attempted to, for my voice came as naught but a dry croak. Clearing my throat, that time I managed to question in him, even though my words were hoarse.

"You were attacked . . ." he trailed off. Seeing me open my mouth to reply, he cut me off before I could begin. "By the Homunculi. That's what our assignment was about; that's what I was supposed to tell you." He sat upon one of the cushioned chairs, giving me a look filled with something similar to concern.

I nearly attempted to sit up again, but managed to remember what happened barely five minutes ago in time. My gaze fell to my arm - or the empty space where it should have been. "So it actually happened, then? Not just some horrendous nightmare?" I questioned, feeling pathetic. "How long have I been here?"

He sighed, shifting so that he sat upon his legs, although he was still in the chair. "It did . . . and it's been a week, Quicksilver." Edward sounded almost resigned, as of hating to admit some part of that sentence.

"Call me Amber; that's my name," I said softly, the phrase almost instinctual by then after years of people calling me by my Alchemist title. "Was anyone else hurt, Ed?" The loss of my arms pained me; no one else should have had to suffer a fate anywhere similar to mine.

"Alright, Amber . . . and no, the two Homunculi were gone by the time we got you to relative safety." Joy - it was my fault that they had gotten away, then.

"Also, one last question - how long have you and Al been here?" Although I could not see any change in the younger Elric's features, Ed himself had dark bags under his eyes and looked as if he needed rest desperately.

His cheeks flushed with heat, and he cast his gaze away from my own mismatched one. "Since you came . . . It's my fault you're here, anyways. I didn't tell you enough about the Homunculi when I got the chance, and because of that, you practically got eaten alive by Gluttony . . ."

"There was someone else there, too," I said, before he could continue his little speech of blaming himself. "Someone named . . . Lust?"

His flaxen eyebrows drew together as his features contorted into a grimace. "So she was there too . . ."

I frowned, feeling a bit confused. "Who is she?" The fog cleared from my mind as I thought back, memories returning slowly. "She's another Homunculus, right? I mean, they both had the same tattoo. I have another question, too - why was Gluttony perfectly fine despite Colonel Mustang's flames? Do they have unlimited regenerative abilities or something?"

Ed sighed, looking more than irritated by my constant questioning. "Yes, you just answered your own question, and yes. They're like people, mostly, except with some sort of ultimate ability . . . and - instead of hearts - they have a Philosopher's stone inside of them."

I would have replied with some smart-aleck statement, but the loud sound of shattering glass rung in our ears, paired with laughter that was somewhat maniacal.

A look passed between Edward and Alphonse, and I narrowed my eyes. "What are you two-" I would have finished, but before I could, the older Elric dashed out of the room. His brother stepped closer to me - if a suit of armor could look nervous, he did.

"My brother just went to see what that was . . . Can you please stay here? I don't want to have to keep you from leaving." His words made me want to take action, but I was in no place to do so.

Giving a reluctant nod, I lay back against the pillows and kept my eyes upon him. "What abou-" I began, but he left the room almost as fast as his sibling had. "Hey!" /It'd be nice to finish a question once in a while,/ I couldn't help but think. A mad howl of laughter came from below once more, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Without arms, I was worse than useless . . . but that was too bad. I had a feeling that Edward and Alphonse were in trouble - the ones who'd already saved me once. Who was I to deny them any help I could give? My struggles earlier had already shifted the smothering bedclothes off of my form, so I simply sat up and shifted so that my feet landed upon the floor. With some effort, I managed to stand, only to be struck by a wave of dizziness and forced to lean against the wall. With a grimace of pain, I straightened up and made my way down the seemingly endless hallway in my thin blue shift.

Eventually I arrived in the lobby of the hospital, only to see a tall feminine figure with fingers like spears - Lust. Alphonse appeared to be in a bad way, his armor body dented and its pieces strewn across the room. Edward's automail was scratched up, his right arm naught but a jumble of metal and wires, while his left leg appeared to have a large chunk missing - it was across the room. As I entered the area, Lust's dark gaze snapped to me. "So you lived, then? I'm certain that Father will want you as well, then," she said, tongue flicking out in a serpentine manner as she trailed the tip of it along the corner of her painted lips.

"Yeah, I lived. Biting my arms off affects me in no way at all," I said, striving for sarcasm. She only laughed at my words, aiming her sharp digits in my direction. Her index finger's tip took me gently by the chin as she tilted my face to the side, inspecting me. With a gesture like a shrug, she withdrew.

She stepped back, onyx gaze drifting between the Elrics and I. "I'll be back once I speak to Father - next time, you three won't be quite so lucky," Lust said, laughing once more as she spun upon her heel and sauntered out. Her departure left the three of us there with only each other - the staff had already been killed, their dead bodies strewn haphazardly along the tiles - for company, beaten, worn, and entirely spent.


End file.
